A gimbal platform can be used as a supporting worktable for mounting a camera, with the camera arranged on the gimbal platform. A camera lens can be adjusted to point to a target by adjusting the gimbal platform to achieve accurate image capturing, e.g., video or still image capturing, of the target. The gimbal platform can be compatible with many different types of cameras or lenses, and a center of gravity of each axis of the gimbal platform can be adjusted. However, since existing structures for adjusting the center of gravity adjusts the center of gravity using a relative displacement of the structure of the gimbal platform, and since most structural members bear a load, a static frictional force between structural members is large, and relative movements are difficult. Moreover, even a very small relative displacement may significantly influence the center of gravity, making it difficult to adjust the center of gravity.